Bodyguards and Angel Wings
by Jeanne Reveur
Summary: They learned long ago how fast innocents can be taken away. He was her bodyguard, her protector. She was his best friend, and he failed her. But sometimes, its those horrible things of childhood that make you who you are. Felinda


**Bodyguards and Angel Wings**

* * *

><p>Seven year old Fin Tutuola sighed, as he looked up at the surface. He supposed he should have been happy. He lived in Rapture, which was apparently the happiest place on earth. The underwater city, the city of freedom. Nobody cared what color, gender, or even what species you were. It was the land of opportunity.<p>

Or, so he had been told. That's why his family came down here in the first place. He was barely over two when they made the move. He could hardly remember his hometown, New York City. But according to his parents, he would never experience the same freedoms on the surface as he did underwater. It was a utopia, whatever the hell that meant.

He certainly didn't feel free, though. For some reason, he didn't like Rapture. He dreamed of the stories of the sun, and he wanted to see the surface. He wanted to go back to the outside world. Something bad was bound to happen in Rapture, he just knew it.

Not that anybody listened to a seven year old kid. They thought he was acting up. Maybe he was. Maybe it was his little mind justifying the fact he didn't like it in Rapture.

He was outside his home, playing around with a yo-yo. Passing the time before dinner. His older brother used to tell him of how all the kids in the neighborhood would play together in the street, no caring about any cars coming their way. Maybe he wanted that. Other kids to play with.

"That's a neat toy you got there," a voice said. Fin turned around to see a girl about his age. Dark skin, brown eyes, black curly hair in pony-tails. She was smiling at him

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her. She giggled, and ran closer to him.

"It's really boring down here, isn't it?" she asked. Fin nodded his head.

"I'll say," Fin sighed. That's when he realized he hadn't introduced himself. He needed to be polite. Mother always said to be polite to girls.

"I'm Odafin Tutuola," he smiled. The girl giggled at him, and shook his hand.

"That's a funny name!" she lauhed, "Im Melinda Warner." she introduced. He smiled. Melinda Warner. Maybe she would be the one to take him out of his boredom, "You know what?" she asked.

"What?" came his response.

"My sissy says that we can have super-powers!" she exclaimed. Fin raised an eyebrow.

"Super...powers?" he asked, "You mean like superman?"

"Yep!" Came her excited answer. She had a certain glow in her eyes, "My sissy says that if we get something called p...p...p..." she sighed with a huff, crossing her arms together in frustration, "I don't remember what thy are called, actually. But it begins win a P. But it gives you superpowers!"

"Really?" Fin asked.

"Yeah!" Melinda squealed, "And there are rumors that monsters are starting to appear. Bad things are happening."

Fin nodded.

"That's what I've been telling everybody!" Fin exclaimed, "Something bad is gonna happen."

"Apparently, little girls are disappearing," Melinda said, "That's what I hear."

Fin though about it. Thinking back to it, his mother did seem really protective of his little sister lately. She wasn't even letting her go outside. Was that why?

"Aren't you scared you'll be taken?"

"No!" Melinda shouted, "Nobody would dare touch me. I have people to protect me. Do you want to be my body-guard?" She asked. Fin blinked.

"Bodyguard?" he asked. Melinda nodded.

"You look strong. And tough. I bet nobody messes with you. Especially if you found one of those things that starts with a P and got superpowers. Will you be my bodyguard?"

Fin smiled at her.

"Okay!" he agreed. They shook hands again. It was then that Melinda took out one of the pig-tails on her head. She now had a purple band in her hand. She handed it to him.

"Here!" she said, put this on your wrist, Odafin. Then everybody will know you are my bodyguard. Kay?"

Fin obliged without hesitation.

"Okay!" he said.

"Lets go play!" Melinda said, and gestures for him to run off with her. He smiled.

She was his friend.

* * *

><p>Fin groaned. He had waken up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. He hates his body at that moment. It was very late, all he wanted to do was sleep.<p>

He had been relatively happy lately. Happier then he had been. Melinda had come by every day, and they would play together. It had almost been a month. In just a short amount of time, she had become his best friend. They would pretend that she was a queen or a superhero, and Fin would play the role of her protector. In his mind, he was her protector. When he was around, nothing would ever harm her. A part of him was filled with anxiety for the next morning, when they could play again. He would pee, then sleep. Sleep would bring the morning faster.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he heard.

It was the distant voice of his mother, but she was not talking to him. There was a small light coming from his parents bedroom. They were still up.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Fin peeked in. Sure enough, his parents were talking on the bed. Fin stayed as quiet as he could. He wanted to listen.

"On of my co-workers, Lionel Warner..."

Fin gasped at the name. Warner. As in Melinda? Maybe his dad knew them?

"What about him, dear?" his mother asked. Fin saw a stern look on his father, sterner then usual.

"Tonight...a couple of thugs kidnapped his youngest daughter. Came right into their home and just took her. They were using some of that goddamn plasmids. They didn't even have a chance."

Fin was processing this information. Was that Melinda? Was she alright? She couldn't have been kidnapped. They were playing just hours before. Fin reached for his band, the one she had given him when they first met. He was her bodyguard. There was no way it was her. It just couldn't be.

"That's terrible," his mother gasped, "You've been hearing stories like this for so long now...you don't think anybody would-"

"I don't know," his father interrupted. His let out a heavy sigh, "If I'm not here when you wake up, I've gone over to Lionel's. Poor guy is a single dad. Melinda was his life. I don't know what he's going to do, now that she's gone."

Fin felt his heart skip a beat. No. Melinda. It really was her. His friend. The girl who trusted herself to him, now he was kidnapped.

"Melinda," he gasped. He fell over, and tumbled into his parents bedroom, getting both of their attentions.

"Fin!" his mother gasped.

Fin didn't notice them, though. Melinda was gone. He failed her. His eyes started to water up, his breath shortened.

He started to cry. Melinda was gone, and he couldn't do anything. Not even the warn embrace of his mother could make him feel any better.

He just prayed Melinda would be alright. That nothing bad had actually happened to her, or would happen to her. He prayed she would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been on a Bioshock kick lately, and what better way to celebrate that then making a cross over with SVU. See how many SVU fans are gamers. So, as you might have guessed, this (obviously) takes place when Melinda and Fin where kids. I would do a story with Elliot and Olivia, but trust me. There is a method to my madness. It just seemed to work better with Melinda and Fin.<strong>

**What do ya'll think?**

**~Jeanne**


End file.
